For ourself ~Single History~
For ourself ~Single History~ is Heike Michiyo's second album and first singles collection, released on September 13, 2000. This album was a collection of her singles she had so far, except for the song "myself" which appeared as an unreleased track on the album. The album sold 12,550 copies and peaked at #23 on the Oricon weekly charts. Tracklist #GET #Sotsugyou ~TOP OF THE WORLD~ #Daikirai #Dakedo Aishisugite (MIX FOR SINGLE) #Anata no Yume ni Naritai #scene #myself #One Room Natsu no Koi Monogatari #Ai no Chikara #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM ~Michiyo Heike Version~ Album Information #GET #Sotsugyou ~TOP OF THE WORLD~ #Daikirai #Dakedo Aishisugite (MIX FOR SINGLE) #Anata no Yume ni Naritai #scene #myself #*Lyrics and Chorus: Heike Michiyo #*Composition, Arrangement, and All Instruments: Hatake #*Engineer: Nakamura Osamu #One Room Natsu no Koi Monogatari #Ai no Chikara #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM ~Michiyo Heike Version~ Concert Performances ;myself *Heike Michiyo "Sotsugyou Memorial Live" Trivia *The song "Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM" is originally from the shuffle group Kiiro 5 that she was in, but this is her solo version of the song. **Heike's 7th single (One Room Natsu no Koi no Monogatari) re-boosted her career and single sales. Her participation in the first annual shuffe group Kiiro 5, had also given her a push and gained her the attention of new fans. *The first press of the album came with 1 of 3 different trading cards. *Stated on the OBI of this CD is how to win a trading card holder. Limited to 500 winners and all you have to do is to mail in the coupon attached. Heike's comments about the songs * GET: : I began singing this song when I was still doing the audition (in 1997), so I knew this song very well. But I still felt nervous during the recording session for her debut album. The song represents who I am as an artist so it has remained close to my heart till this day. * Sotsugyou -Top of the World-''': In order to learn more about the original version, I flew over to L.A. and visited Richard Carpenter. Because I was a fan of the popular TV drama, “Beverly Hills 90210”, I always wanted to go to L.A., so I was very excited just to be there. I like the lyrics written by Makoto. They make me feel emotional. What a great song. * '''Daikirai: I received this song shortly after I graduated senior high school and was more determined than ever to become a professional artist. I remember I asked Hatake to listen to my a cappella version right before the recording session. Around this time, I met a wonderful lyricist, Emi Makiho, who was like my surrogate mother in Tokyo * Dakedo Aishisugite: It was a perfect combination of ‘grown-ups’ love’ written by Makiho Emi, and ‘intense music’ created by Hatake. Back then, I toured across the nation with Morning Musume and performed this song everywhere I went. Around this time, I experienced my first major career set-back. * Anata no Yume ni Naritai: Most of my songs were in minor key, but this time, it’s in major key, which creates an upbeat and cheerful sound. I was staying at a recording studio in Kobuchizawa for 3 nights and 4 days in order to complete the song. Being surrounded by my favorite people, I was in a party mode for the entire time. * scene: This is my most memorable song. When I look back the entire 3 years of my career, this song was definitely a major turning point for me both mentally and professionally. Thanks to this song, I was able to (mentally) grow and develop into a better artist. * myself: Originally, this song was supposed to be released as a single, not ‘scene’. My first attempt on writing the lyrics was for this song. I wrote the lyrics, hoping that listeners could ask themselves, “How do we feel about ourselves? Do we feel as though there are still some things left to be done?” She also said in an interview in September 2000: It was my first time to finally realize what kind of an artist I wanted to become. And I didn’t want to write a song about all those beautiful things in life. I didn’t want it to be just another ‘cheer-leading song’ but a song about my honest and pure messages to the listeners. * One Room Natsu no Koimonogatari: This is the first song produced by Tsunku. I remember we had to overcome many creative differences. Because I was no longer an inexperienced and naive artist, I had very strong preferences in music that didn’t agree with him. lol. The music itself is fun and cheerful, but my memory of this song was mainly about confrontations and building trust with him * Ai no Chikara: As I already mentioned, I worked with Tsunku for the first time for “One Room Natsu No Koimonogatari”. We went through some conflicts, but after all, I was able to establish strong trust with him. As for “Ai No Chikara”, even though I struggled a lot with this song, I was much more relaxed and comfortable with recording process because I had much bigger respect for him and admired him like my teacher. * Kiiroi Osora de Boom Boom Boom: For this version, I sang the entire song on my own. I thought the recording process was going to be easy because I started singing as a member of “Kiiro 5”, but on contrary, it was quite challenging. I was so used to listening to Nacchi and RuRu’s parts sung by them that I couldn’t help myself mimicking their singing styles. I struggled with expressing the same song in an entirely original way. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, Tsunku.net, Warner Music *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: myself Category:2000 Albums Category:Heike Michiyo Albums Category:Solo Album Category:English Name Album Category:Best Albums Category:Highest Selling Album Category:Highest Ranking Album